


替代品

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: 夏瀚宇 - Relationship, 邓超元 - Relationship, 陈宥维 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	替代品

▶️如果你也听说

*87/y3/yyyz

01  
夏瀚宇喘息着，胸口的闷疼和皮肉渗的血让他没力气抬眼去看把他从拳脚棍棒中拖出来的是谁，那人把他扶正坐在巷子的墙角，不算是居高临下，可也并没有任何多余的怜悯，“宇哥，元哥说了，您别回去了，就...唉，您自个儿多留点心，以后...就没人来救你了。”  
夏瀚宇眯着眼也分辨不出是谁的声音，手指被掰开塞了一叠东西，就听到逐渐远去的脚步。

夏瀚宇在潮湿阴暗的巷子角落里坐了一夜，直到天蒙蒙亮才稍微有点力气，摸了摸口袋里的手机，屏幕碎成了雪花，手里是一叠红票子。

算什么意思呢，邓超元？

高中毕业以后夏瀚宇就没继续读书，爸妈离了婚，他像皮球一样被踢来踢去，干脆一个人拿着钱跑了。他跟了一个人，学着从一个本来挺乖的小孩变成一个什么坏事都干一点的混混。

“夏娃，看我搞到什莫子！”邓超元摊开手心把捏得皱巴巴的一根中华给夏瀚宇看，“好烟，没抽过呢，试试？”  
“我...”夏瀚宇还没把我不抽烟说出口，邓超元已经把烟一分为二，塞到他手里。  
“等以后我们有钱咯，抽抽看国外的烟，奈斯啊。”说着邓超元拿着一块五的打火机点了半根烟。

夏瀚宇是在桥洞下认识邓超元的，长得好看的人总是有吸引路人注目的能力，邓超元很高，长得也很出众。  
当然，夏瀚宇注意到他并不是因为相貌。  
邓超元和一个姑娘擦肩而过，不小心撞到了肩，刚想痛骂的姑娘看到邓超元的脸愣愣地把话连带着口水咽回了肚子。  
“抱歉抱歉，有没有撞疼你？”邓超元一脸抱歉担心的样子，微微低着头看着女生向她道歉，“对不起啊，我刚刚在想事情就，没注意，抱歉了...有没有事？”  
“没.. 没有，没关系....”  
“那就好。”邓超元松了眉头，眼睛弯弯的带着笑，“抱歉了，没事就好。”  
女生晕乎乎地离开，邓超元收起笑轻快地吹了一下口哨，手里抛起一个带着玩偶挂件的钱包，又正好落回他手里，准备大步流星地离开，却被抓住了手臂。

“你偷她东西。”夏瀚宇面无表情地抓着邓超元的手腕，三白眼瞪着还挺吓人的样子。  
邓超元倒是全没有害怕的样子，只是用那张漂亮的脸笑了笑，“啊，被你发现了，怎么办，分你一半？能不能不告诉警察？”  
“我不要。”  
邓超元手伸到背后准备小动作，刚准备干点什么又被打断。  
“你能不能带我一起？”

02  
夏瀚宇就跟着邓超元了，邓超元也不是没想过把他身上钱都骗光以后一走了之，可后来发现也没那个必要。  
夏瀚宇微信只有49块，回头也能找不到他人，邓超元甚至觉得夏瀚宇说要跟着他就是个玩笑。邓超元也不去管他，总之过了两三天他又会出现在自己身边，久而久之他们倒也真有了不错的关系。邓超元教他撬锁翻窗偷东西，夏瀚宇偷个电瓶都能把旁边的摩托车警报给弄得呜呜作响。  
他们的据点没过多久就会变一次，好在他们也没什么家当要搬。被发现的情况也多，两个人一块儿被围着打也有，拖着破烂的身体两个人躺在巷子角落里还能笑出声来，把刚刚围着打他们的一圈人的钱包都顺了过来。邓超元躺在长着苔藓的水泥地上，漂亮的脸被打肿了一半，嘴角还有点血，还从兜里掏出烟叼在嘴里，没有火就干着咬着烟嘴。夏瀚宇眼睛肿了一只，侧着头靠着远处昏黄路灯的一点点光看着邓超元叼着烟的剪影。  
邓超元也靠皮相骗得到钱，就拉着夏瀚宇去吃烤肉火锅蛋炒饭，虽然吃好了一顿可能没下一顿，他俩也不是很有所谓。  
就像是臭水沟的老鼠，一份食物分成两份，分了工去干点小混混该干的坏事，受人唾弃或是怜悯，可他们倒是挺开心的，同甘共苦的感情总会比平淡生活中更深那么一点。邓超元对夏瀚宇输出得更多些，夏瀚宇总是默不作声地收下他的好意，就算他不抽烟不需要那么多钱也并没有出多少力。

邓超元当他是兄弟，且只有他一个，所以能给他全部的好意和照顾，全部都不会，就教，闯祸了，就拉着他逃，被打了，就一块儿挨。  
夏瀚宇知道，他都知道的，滋生的依赖从变相的相依为命里萌芽，不停地接受好意，却没有任何途径去回馈。因为邓超元不需要他的回馈，他偷东西的技巧不如他，自己也靠不了脸去骗钱，小姑娘看到邓超元会懵得小鹿乱跳，看到自己大概是还没能上前一步就被吓得避而远之。夏瀚宇觉得，自己变得很怪，怪到超出了自己的理解范围，却不受大脑控制地去产生一种扭曲的情感。

可他总是会越来越远的。  
夏瀚宇也知道，自己从来和他就不是同一个世界的人。如果只有自己一个，或许还有机会并肩，可兄弟关系并不是能够制约他的枷锁，邓超元远不该局限在只是个普通混混的程度。如夏瀚宇意识到的一样，邓超元成了别人口中的元哥，在他身边的人，也远不止他一个，他们的关系，也差了那么一些，还是兄弟吗？是吧，邓超元和谁都称兄道弟。  
他们还是朋友吗？  
夏瀚宇不知道，他觉得他们从来就不是朋友。

夏瀚宇不是这一路的人，单枪匹马一个人，坏事情做大了闯了祸。暴雨天，运货的好时候，足够镇定泰然自若就能全身而退。夏瀚宇做不到，露了破绽。连问都没问直接后脖子一闷，鼻腔里一股血的味道眼前就黑了过去。夏瀚宇晕过去还在想，可别让他知道就好了。  
夏瀚宇并不想连累邓超元，不如说，他连累了太多次了，从刚开始跟着他开始，接受照顾和好意，却不停地给他带点小麻烦，已经欠他太多了，夏瀚宇觉得歉疚。  
除此之外还有身份间的隔阂，已经不是同住在同一个破烂棚子里的兄弟，也不是笑着叫他“夏娃”丢给他半根烟的人，陌生地开口叫他“小夏”，夏瀚宇摸不透却又本能地觉得不同的笑。有很多和自己一样跟着他的人，第一个和最后一个，对他来说，也没有什么不同。  
邓超元已经不是以前的邓超元了，有了锋芒，有了棱角，稚嫩和真诚成了封存在他们曾经记忆里的东西。

可结果还是欠上了，还没有机会还。  
他没有亲自来，找人带了话，别回去了。

夏瀚宇第一次感觉到皮肉骨骼以外内脏的痛感，从心脏里扭曲蔓延开的疼痛。事实上他也没有资格去质问理由，是对方仁至义尽，是自己犯了忌。  
可夏瀚宇还是觉得糟糕透顶了，看起来同甘共苦，其实不过如此。  
是不是一文不值？

夏瀚宇摁开雪花屏的手机，竟然还能用，打开信息列表翻了两翻，最顶上的短信还是三个月前的新年快乐。不用想也知道是谁，陈宥维，他高中的班长，毕业多年以后还敬职敬责地做好了班长的工作，在每个节日为全班送上节日祝福，也是夏瀚宇仅剩的，和过去平凡日子有关的人，即使除了回一句“也祝你快乐”之外别无他话。  
夏瀚宇咬了咬牙。

“班长，方不方便，借我两万块钱？”

03  
夏瀚宇是班级里一个奇怪的人，陈宥维一直这么觉得，但却说不出哪里怪。说他冷淡，他却和班级后排的同学们相处得不错，成绩一般，字挺好看，作业还被后排当做范本传着抄来抄去。他不喜欢说话，看起来也很排斥人际交往，却不突兀不违和。班级里可能有人都想不起他的名字，但作为班长，陈宥维有义务关注每一个人。

夏瀚宇坐在最后一排的窗边，一个人的固定座位。陈宥维在第五排，随着时间座位轮换，总会有一周他一回头就能看到夏瀚宇蒙着校服外套睡觉。陈宥维就会把传下来的卷子伸手塞进他的桌肚。  
在陈宥维印象里，夏瀚宇不会违反规则也不会有什么突出表现，就是一个普通的人，可很意外地，似乎陈宥维给了他过多的注意力。

“瀚宇。”陈宥维回头看到随着呼吸起伏的校服，“运动会，你报一个跳高吧？”陈宥维还没听到夏瀚宇回应就写了他的名字。然后才听到校服里默默传来一声“嗯”。

高中的生活很单调，教室食堂寝室三点一线，班长总有最后一个离开教室的责任。  
“我们走了！”男生们胡乱把扫帚堆在角落就拎着书包跑了，陈宥维整理齐运动会的名单，夹进了文件夹，慢慢起身去把几个扫帚摆放在它们该在的位置。  
“瀚宇，走了，我锁门了。”陈宥维关了教室前面的灯，晚上九点，教室暗了一半，夏瀚宇蒙在校服里动了动，坐直了身体，拿了一本英语单词就起了身。  
陈宥维耐心地等着夏瀚宇出了门才关了灯，因为夏瀚宇第一回主动跟他说话的时候就是让他先别关灯。夏瀚宇头顶着校服，等着陈宥维关上教室的门一起回宿舍楼。  
以前他们也不是一起走的，夏瀚宇会一个人快步，陈宥维也不会跟上去。  
如果一个人放慢了脚步，一个人加快了脚步，那他们就能恰好并肩。

“你生日什么时候？”  
“问这个干嘛？”  
“班长需要登记全班每个人的信息。”  
“6.11”

夏瀚宇从高一下学期开始就能收到一年四季的节日祝福和生日快乐，全部来自同一个人，陈班长，并且祝福格式仅仅是xx节快乐这样简单的句子。夏瀚宇心想“班长需要做的事情可真多，还包括群发祝福和记住全班的生日。”然后每次都会乖乖地回祝你也快乐，你也是之类的话。

高二的时候他们从不同的寝室换到了同一个，也没什么特别的，普通的同学关系，普通地一同回寝室，没有任何越界和与众不同。夏瀚宇觉得陈宥维这个人，大概是真的热心肠，很适合做班长的工作，对他很好，当然，对班级里所有人都很好。他对自己关照有加，被问到“为什么”大多都会用“是班长的职责”来回答。

只有陈宥维知道或许有些东西与众不同，但夏瀚宇不知道。

班长的职责延续到毕业后的好多年，像是成了习惯，日历到了某一天就会发送节日祝福的短信，陈宥维也没准备把这个习惯改掉。  
那个人，挺特别的。  
陈宥维说不太上来他哪里特别，只是会不由自主地多去关照他一点想多去了解他一点。夏瀚宇像是一块被砂石覆盖的金子，他没有意愿褪去外壳，却无意地漏出一丝光芒。陈宥维记得他跳高拿了全校第二，记得晚自习结束后一起回去吹的口哨和轻声的哼唱，记得他交给自己的作业，空白处的两句歌词。

像普通旧朋友  
还是你知道我还是我。 

陈宥维像拿着探测器的赏金猎人。

04  
正在会议室开会的陈宥维桌面上的手机突然振动了一下亮起了屏幕，收到一条来自X的短信。  
“班长，方不方便，借我两万块钱？”  
“陈总，您对这个方案有什么建议吗？”  
陈宥维视线从手机屏幕上离开，随手摁暗了屏幕，“我需要想一想，先散会吧。”说着拿着笔记本和手机先离开了会议室。

就算并非挚交好友那样熟悉，陈宥维至少也认识了夏瀚宇小十年了，他从不会开口求人，像独立的孤狼，自己面对自己解决，他不给别人输出的反馈，无论是对恶意的忿还是对好意的感激都不会有。  
可是夏瀚宇这样算是，在请求他的帮助吗？

陈宥维毕业后和高中时一样出色，上了最好的大学，去了最好的公司，用最快的时间做到自己能力范围内最强大的地步。几次高中同学的聚会，陈宥维曾经发给过夏瀚宇邀请，没有收到回复。  
“你知道瀚宇最近怎么样吗？”陈宥维一边和曾经和夏瀚宇较为熟悉的同学搭话一边碰杯。  
“他啊，他爸妈离婚了。”  
“怎么会？”  
同学滔滔不绝叙述八卦，“他没去上大学，不知道怎么样了，他再也没联系过我们。”  
陈宥维皱了皱眉头，同学会邀请短信前是前几天夏瀚宇对祝他新年快乐的回复，“祝你也是。”

陈宥维也问过他最近如何，邀请过他要不要出来聚聚，不过夏瀚宇除了会回复他节日快乐的短信外都不会回。陈宥维对夏瀚宇所有的了解都是通过第三方的口耳相传，他既没有再见过他，也没有和他交流过，节日祝福的回复，像是确认生还的标志。  
陈宥维自嘲地笑了笑，为什么碰到一条他主动发来的短信，还挺开心的呢？  
“嗯，当面说。”

是不容拒绝的确认，是好多年来的重逢。

05  
五月份的天气，梅雨天的闷热，路上行人都换上了短袖短裤，坐在陈宥维对面的夏瀚宇长袖外套黑色长裤压低帽檐甚至还带了口罩。  
“你这样遮了个完全，我怎么知道你是不是夏瀚宇啊，室友？”夏瀚宇还没反应过来，陈宥维已经伸手取下了他的口罩。  
“怎么搞成这样？”陈宥维看着夏瀚宇嘴角的血痂和青肿的痕迹皱起了眉头。  
“打架打的。”  
“你现在在干什么啊，还打架。”陈宥维从包里取出钱包，抽出一张卡，指尖间夹着薄薄的卡片对着夏瀚宇，“密码是你的生日。”  
“谢谢。”夏瀚宇想伸手取，陈宥维也没放手。  
“先回答我的问题。”  
“一些你不该知道的事情。”  
“不想说的话，用别的条件换这张卡。”陈宥维眼睛直直地盯着夏瀚宇。夏瀚宇偏过头不直视他的眼睛，夏瀚宇总觉得，陈宥维能把他看穿。  
“我会还的，两个月。”  
“不是这个意思。”陈宥维松了卡片，“你不说我也会相信你。”  
“那你要什么？”  
“手机给我。”陈宥维摊开手心，夏瀚宇愣了一下，从口袋里掏出碎成雪花的智能机。  
于是陈宥维拽着夏瀚宇去买了一个新的，不用还的那种。  
“没有别的条件，回我消息，所有的。”  
夏瀚宇不解，但还是点了点头。  
自己应该有回他所有消息吧？

陈宥维有了名正言顺的机会却也不会轻易动用，夏瀚宇没事就会检查手机，看看有没有收到必须回复的消息。当然夏瀚宇也在做他觉得自己应该做的事情，脱离了另一个人，自己需要从头学起。

“空吗？出来吃饭。”  
夏瀚宇看到消息的时候刚刚解决完私事。  
脱离了人脉，没有了他身后的后盾，可夏瀚宇有非要一条路走到黑的理由。  
他说自己不适合这条路，他说让自己别回去了，可怎么着都觉得有点不甘心。是配不上并肩吗？狼的逆反心理会下定决心，即使他也不明白自己为什么要执着于成为和他地位相当的混混，明知道是沼泽还是非要陷进去不可。  
夏瀚宇看着陈宥维的短信不知道该用什么理由拒绝。  
“晚点。”

06  
陈宥维在烧烤摊等了夏瀚宇半个小时才看到姗姗来迟的人，陈宥维皱了皱眉头，看着夏瀚宇一屁股坐下拿起啤酒瓶子就灌。  
“你又怎么搞得？”陈宥维看着夏瀚宇手臂上几条渗血的口子，剪刀纹身露了个头，白衬衫卷到小臂的一半，衣服沾了一点一点的红色，“小学生吗？多大了还打架？”  
“嗯，有肉吗？”夏瀚宇摸了摸嘴唇，感觉好像摸到了不平滑的部分，伸舌头舔了舔，咬掉了下嘴唇一块死皮。

半夜的路边摊，马路上偶尔才有一辆车经过，摊外的几个桌子倒是坐满了。老板举着一把滋滋冒油的羊肉串搁在他们俩面前的铁盘上。夏瀚宇和陈宥维没有想象中那么熟悉，当然也不至于不认识。高二成了室友，陈宥维总是自律地早起，夏瀚宇会为了多睡五分钟差点迟到，早饭是陈宥维帮他带的。两人一个月才会前后桌一次，平常教室里不会有过多交流，就算一起回寝室，大多情况也不怎么闲聊。  
“回去不背单词？”陈宥维看着夏瀚宇没带单词书带了政治书回寝室感到奇怪。  
“困了，催眠。”夏瀚宇面无表情回答。

陈宥维不知道为什么自己会跟这个人保持联系了将近十年，就算是班长，对高中的记忆也淡忘了不少，可好像关于夏瀚宇的记忆，都很清晰。

将近十年后他们重新面对面坐在一起，对着食物和不甚了解的对方，倒是有一搭没一搭地说了起来。无非是过得好不好，发生了什么事，需不需要帮助这样的体面问题。夏瀚宇难得耐心地回答了所有问题，公事公办，像对好了稿子。

“要不我们，别说这些了吧。”陈宥维替两个人把酒杯满上，“其实，我知道你发生了什么事。”陈宥维知道夏瀚宇父母离婚的事情，也知道他没继续上学，虽然不知道他具体在做什么。  
“知道的话，还肯帮我啊，班长？”夏瀚宇在最后两个字上顿了顿。  
“为什么不帮？”陈宥维把问题弹了回去。  
“我又不是什么好人，你还...”夏瀚宇顿了顿，“还愿意帮我啊？”夏瀚宇其实想问为什么还愿意把他当朋友，不过想了想还是把问题咽了下去。  
他们能算朋友？

“我们是朋友啊。”陈宥维倒是为他们的关系定了性。

07  
陈宥维躺在床上盯着天花板，他脑子里反复飘着夏瀚宇说的话。  
“班长，我要追一个人。”  
“不不不，不是这个意思。是追上他的意思。”  
“他让我走了。”  
“我得打得过更多的人，我得学点东西。”  
“班长...”  
“不出意外我下周能把钱还你。”  
“谢谢。”

陈宥维也不知道该怎么形容自己心里的想法，想把他揪过来打开他脑袋看看这个人心里在想什么，想一把把他拉着就走离他想做的东西越远越好，需要钱他可以给，需要什么他都可以给。  
可他没有任何立场去做这些事，他们是朋友，也仅仅是朋友而已。他又有什么资格去干涉另一个独立个体准备去做什么呢？陈宥维翻了个身看着床头的台灯，表达自己否定的立场只需要简单地拒绝借给他钱就好了，可又为什么没有拒绝？

答案太愚蠢了。  
陈宥维自嘲地笑了笑，又翻身平躺在床上，规规矩矩地闭眼。  
因为他竟然想要一些交集。

对于陈宥维来说，夏瀚宇像是扔进湖中心里的一块石头，猫爪一样挠来挠去，可对他的生活也不会有更多的影响。既不像扔进大海一样可能引起蝴蝶效应，波澜也不会短时间内消失。  
夏瀚宇还了他的钱，那天额头的血液流淌到了嘴唇。陈宥维想押着他去医院，但他没有这么做。  
“你，照顾好自己。”  
“知道，谢谢。”  
陈宥维给他发中秋节快乐，夏瀚宇回他说你也是。  
年后夏瀚宇又问他借了一次钱，没过多久就还了，快到陈宥维还没找到理由提些别的什么条件。  
陈宥维安安静静地看着夏瀚宇磕磕绊绊地活着，如果他需要就补救，如果他不开口，就回到自己的生活。  
陈宥维也会想，夏瀚宇过得到底是怎样的生活，如果他问，或者逼问，夏瀚宇一定会告诉他。在陈宥维看来夏瀚宇就是那样的人，不会求人，能依靠自己就不会依赖别人，他不喜欢被外界干涉，可打破盔甲后试图交给他全盘托出的柔软。夏瀚宇混混沌沌地活着吗？手指蜷缩在袖子里，延迟感知外界的温度，麻木且颓唐吗？

陈宥维看着短信列表置顶的X，最后还是关了手机屏幕。

“陈先生，您觉得我的提议如何呢？”  
“对于品类的稳定性我还是需要进行进一步的考量，或者您是不是能邀请供应方的代表，我们私下见一面呢？”陈宥维合上对方送来的要约邀请，保持他一贯的温润和谨慎。  
“好，我会约一下那边的邓总，到时候我请客，大家聚聚。”

陈宥维送走那个人后回到办公室，重新打开要约资料审视。别无紧要的信息陈宥维也会细细审视，视线在供应方资料停留。邓超元，供应方的新晋总裁，陈宥维看了很久他的证件照，年轻且英俊，只是看起来并不像一个在位者，身份履历干干净净，很普通但也出色，可陈宥维皱了皱眉头，他不知道为什么会觉得有些不对劲。涉及公司金额比较大的case，陈宥维决定在见了面以后再进行斟酌。

手机振动了一下，屏幕也随之亮了起来。  
“X：明天可以还你钱，地点？”  
陈宥维看着刚写下的备忘录，“明天要谈事情，在国际饭店。要不转账给我吧。”  
陈宥维发出消息没多久就收到回信。  
“我去找你。”

08  
夏瀚宇花费了一年的时间，他没什么手下，但道上的也都知道他了。  
夏瀚宇觉得，他已经追上那个人了。  
昨天处理好了最后一笔钱，夏瀚宇准备还清。陈宥维说可以转账，但是他们手里的钱都不适合通过虚拟途径，怕留下痕迹。  
他带着不记名卡在路上的时候心情没来由的愉悦。  
如果没那么巧的话。

夏瀚宇在黑暗的沼泽里下沉，因为沼泽底有魔鬼的城堡，玛门坐在皇位，统治着地狱，意气风发。玛门先生放走了他，说他不适合地狱，所以他努力变坏，这样就能告诉玛门先生他也可以不做好人。  
可是这里空落落的，玛门先生踩着别人离开了沼泽。

夏瀚宇见到了陈宥维，还有身边西装革履和他碰杯的邓超元的背影，自信地在光亮下谈笑，这是夏瀚宇没看到正脸也能认出的直觉。夏瀚宇立刻戴上帽子转身离开。  
把自己漂得一干二净，离开了沼泽，干干净净地正大光明地从臭水沟里的老鼠摇身一变成了帅气迷人的邓先生，这就是邓超元能做到夏瀚宇做不到的事情吗？

“失陪一下。”陈宥维和邓超元碰了杯一口饮尽香槟以示抱歉，随手将高脚杯交给侍从，便从容大步地追向蜷缩的背影，那个人他能在人群里一眼认出来，视线能追着他，直到快要消失才不紧不慢地跟上。

“怎么就走了？”夏瀚宇被拍了一下肩膀，声音也很熟悉。  
“没找到你。”夏瀚宇随口堵上一个理由，躲避陈宥维的眼神，低头拿出卡片，递给陈宥维。  
“还了，我走了。”  
陈宥维也没有拦下他，只是看着夏瀚宇离开，然后看着夏瀚宇回头走回他的面前。  
“你没有其他想说的吗？”陈宥维问他。  
“......”夏瀚宇低着头咬了咬下嘴唇，停顿了很久才开口，“离他远一点。”  
这次就没有回头。

陈宥维不明白他的意思。

“抱歉，刚刚失陪了一下，我自罚一杯。”陈宥维回到厅内邓超元旁边，接过红酒一饮而尽。  
“没事，宥维。”邓超元倒是笑得很随意，有种天生的势在必得。邓超元花了一年多漂得干干净净，设套做了空壳公司捏住把柄，一跃成为新晋总裁。职位但不是做什么实际管理，只是一个名正言顺的名头把财产都洗的干干净净。不过坐上了位置就要做点事情，邓超元也无所谓做的好不好，不过他倒是对陈宥维很感兴趣。  
“邓总觉得6个点可以接受吗？”陈宥维试探性地问了一个问题。  
“9个点降到6个点，陈老师不简单。”邓超元笑嘻嘻地碰了一下杯子，见面时间不长，邓超元已经给陈宥维起了4个绰号，“如果赏脸一起去喝一杯，可以考虑一下，您觉得呢？”  
“现在不是也在喝吗？”陈宥维愣了一下。  
“我指非公会谈。”邓超元耸了耸肩，陈宥维注意到他的肩膀真的是太平洋肩宽，西装挺拔又漂亮，“想和陈先生聊聊别的。”

陈宥维隐隐感觉到直球的冲击，向来体面的他也一时有点不知所措。陈宥维本来以为自己会极度排斥这样的直球，可意外地没那么难以接受，甚至确实想多和眼前的人聊聊，就点了头。

09  
陈宥维对自己的性向意识并不明确，从小就是三好学生，不早恋不逃课，递给他情书的女生很多，他原封不动地退还。他觉得自己没有对女生动过心，但同样也不觉得自己是个同性恋，因为他对男的也并没有什么兴趣。  
夏瀚宇除外，不过，那也不能算什么兴趣？陈宥维想，可能只是博爱者的救济行为。  
但面对邓超元，陈宥维第一次生出了对自己性向的疑惑。邓先生的行为和高中追他的女生无异甚至更直白些，先是领带再是表，甚至送了他一瓶红酒。虽然陈宥维仍原封不动地退还，可却没有拒绝邓超元见面的邀请。

“陈先生还是单身？”邓超元穿着休闲服的时候和西装的时候截然不同，是吊儿郎当的痞子帅哥，眼里像有桃花，快把人勾了去。  
“是，暂时没有考虑那方面的事情。”  
“那陈老师，有没有兴趣考虑一下我？”陈宥维一时分辨不出邓超元究竟是在开玩笑还是打直球，“噗”一下笑出了声。  
“怎么？单子不做了？”陈宥维饶有兴致盯着邓超元，想必作为管理者应该有的基本知识就是贸易关系不能掺杂私人关系。  
“怎么？陈总担心没有别的供应商吗？我不担心，我卖给谁都一样。”邓超元笑笑，好像话里有话地把买卖方不平等的关系显露出来。  
饶是体面人也被将了一军，要么就是被他做成了买卖，要么就是自己被搭进去了。陈宥维摇着头笑了笑，“不愧是邓总。说实话原本确实忧虑的东西挺多的，不过第一次合作也讲一些诚意吧。”  
“7个点。”  
“成交。”陈宥维和邓超元碰了杯。  
“不过，宥维。”邓超元盯着他的眼睛，“我刚刚的问话可没有不做数。”  
“怎么？合同都准备签了...”  
邓超元起身坐到了陈宥维身边，像头狼一样把身高和自己相当的陈宥维局限在沙发的角落。  
“我认真的，你考虑一下。”  
“不必考虑，我没有想过...”  
邓超元干脆地让体面人闭上了嘴，初次试探也没有多用力，倒是陈宥维也没有恶狠狠地咬断他的舌头。

两人分开片刻才平缓了呼吸。  
“那现在可以开始想。”  
“再这样我会狠狠揍你。”两人几乎是异口同声。  
邓超元把身子退开距离，好像胸有成竹，“你刚刚也有机会拒绝，想必有余地。”  
陈宥维没再回话，歉意地鞠了躬离开了华丽的包厢。

10  
单子签成了，邓超元也没食言，给了7个点的结果。交易顺利无破绽，陈宥维没来由的怀疑也渐渐消除。他既没有答应邓超元也没有拒绝他，由于商业往来两人见面逐渐频繁，似朋友又多了一丝暧昧。  
邓超元邀请他去了一家居酒屋，在破旧城市巷子里的一个角落，东西很便宜很好吃，陈宥维从没有吃过这类的食物。温热的清酒，酥脆的日式炸猪排，咬一口会咔吱咔吱作响，鲜甜的味增汤，还有热腾腾的日式蛋炒饭。居酒屋的灯光昏黄，邓超元从胸口掏出一盒洋烟，陈宥维扫了一眼，Black Devil，“你还抽烟？什么牌子？”  
邓超元看了看手里的烟盒，“不知道，洋烟，以前没抽过，现在乱七八糟的都试试，其实不怎么抽了。”  
“怎么想到带我来这？”  
“怎么？东西不好吃吗？”  
“好吃的。”  
“以前想来，没钱，只和朋友来吃过一次，念念不忘。”邓超元一个词一个词蹦出来的，“日式蛋炒饭挺好吃的。”  
“哪个朋友？”陈宥维吃了一口蛋炒饭，真的还不错。  
“忘了。”邓超元仰头把杯子里的清酒喝完了，胃里发烫。

“铃...”门帘上的风铃响起来，戴着卫衣帽子和口罩的男人进来了。邓超元和陈宥维穿着长风衣恰巧推开移门踏出居酒屋的门。  
陈宥维的手臂被抓住，耳边是不太熟悉的声音，沙哑且低沉，“我是不是说过，让你离他远一点？”  
陈宥维愣住了。  
“....瀚宇？”  
“离他远一点。”警告意味浓重，却再也没有说话，松开了陈宥维的手臂，径直穿过店铺消失在视线里。  
邓超元回过头看到陈宥维看着狭小的店铺，“怎么了？”  
“没...没什么。”  
陈宥维低着头和邓超元离开了。

陈宥维想抓住那个人问个究竟，可夏瀚宇的声音干净低沉，和浑浊的沙哑截然不同，他甚至不知道自己为什么会叫出夏瀚宇的名字，身形，怎么也回忆不起来，样子，也没有，是幻觉吗？还是什么别的原因。  
陈宥维给X发了短信，可没有收到回信。

11  
邓超元站在顶楼看下面的城市，觉得很渺小也很清楚，大到繁华的商务大楼，小到曾经流窜的巷弄，光亮的地方他站过，阴暗的角落他也躲过。灰色阴影下不知道有多少见不得人的老鼠，就算千辛万苦逃了出来，手上的腥味还是怎么也洗不干净。  
“元哥。”  
“你还叫我元哥啊？”邓超元转过身，“瀚宇。”  
“不是一直这么叫你的吗。”夏瀚宇扔过去一包烟，走到邓超元身边，依旧用口罩和帽子遮挡得严严实实，声音也沙哑得过分。  
邓超元撕开透明包装，干脆地抽出一根，打火机被吹灭了两次，第三次才点着，“其实我抽不出洋烟和中华的差别。”  
“你怎么出来的。”  
“铁子替我进去了，豪哥死了，我杀的。”邓超元吐了一口烟，“知道的人都死了，做的意外，查不出来。”  
夏瀚宇捏紧了拳头。  
“然后带着钱出国躲了一段时间，找人把国内的事情都处理干净了，做了个空壳，把王老爷子做了，睡了他老婆，事情就搞定了。”邓超元轻描淡写地笑了笑，“做的事情和以前也差不多。说了你不适合这一行。”  
“现在呢？”  
“这不是干干净净的吗？”邓超元侧过头笑着看着夏瀚宇，“说了让你走你怎么不听啊。”  
“我说....”夏瀚宇沉默了好久，“陈宥维。”  
“啊...你认识啊？看中了他的公司，人也不错。”  
两个人对着灰色的天空沉默。

“能不能，放过他？”夏瀚宇习惯性咬了咬下嘴唇，虽然口罩遮挡住了也没人能看到。  
“兄弟也要拿等价的东西来换吧？”邓超元侧头看了看比他矮上一些的夏瀚宇，“他很值钱，何况我也很喜欢他。”  
夏瀚宇吸了一口气，“我拿下北郊以南了。”  
邓超元愣了一下，北郊以南所有的线路，大概是他巅峰时候的三倍利润，信息和资本流通的速度，是他无法想象的。  
“可我也不会回去了。好不容易漂干净了....”  
“有人要你的命，你不在圈子里了，所以也听不到风声。”夏瀚宇一字一句地说，“他们查到了，假身份，踪迹，别的信息。”  
“你在威胁我吗？”  
“我帮你挡。”夏瀚宇面无表情，“是我欠你的。后顾无忧，用来换你放过陈宥维，行不行。”  
邓超元摁灭了烟头。

12  
夏瀚宇在拼北郊南第三条线的时候差点死了，腹部被捅了四刀，背上两条长痕，左侧脸一条深血痂，喉管被烫伤了1/4。他靠在出租屋的马桶边上觉得邓超元说得是对的，他根本不适合这一行，太疼了。  
半根中华他藏了两年多，现在被血染透了，夏瀚宇突然想尝尝烟草的味道，就塞进了嘴里，嚼到舌头感觉不出来味道，然后吐马桶里，冲走了。  
呸，又苦又恶心。

夏瀚宇和陈宥维见了一次，在那次警告之后。夏瀚宇依旧遮着脸，穿着松松垮垮的卫衣。  
“很久没见了，上次是你吗？”  
“嗯。”夏瀚宇也没什么好否认的。  
“瀚宇，你喜欢过人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他是个什么样的人？”  
“是个好人。”夏瀚宇的声音沙哑，低着头解开口罩慢慢咽下食物和酒。  
“我不知道我有没有喜欢过别人，可我最近觉得我可能知道什么叫喜欢了。”陈宥维帮两个人把清酒满上，“尤其是有另外一个人靠近对比的时候更加明显。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
两个人沉默起来。  
“你还在做危险的事吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“别做了。”这是陈宥维对夏瀚宇说过的最越界的话，本来还有一句更越界的，虽然清酒上脸，但他也没说出口。  
“以后不做了。”夏瀚宇碰了碰清酒杯，一饮而尽。  
陈宥维愣了愣，突然傻笑了一下。  
“我把他联系方式删除了。普通生意人，以后不会有联系了。”陈宥维像是在补充什么，说给夏瀚宇听。  
“好。”

——离场尚未晚 尚有车 早点散  
酒馆的背景音乐在放，而确实还早，可已经在道别了。  
“宥维，我走了。”  
“嗯，下次再喝。”

13  
陈宥维回家后收到来自X的短信，“拜拜。”  
陈宥维第二次收到夏瀚宇主动的短信，以为他明白了自己的意思，是示意亲近，是好不容易跨出的主动，是舍不得。  
“拜拜，早点睡。喝酒头痛的话喝点绿茶，下次见，晚安。”  
毫无漏洞的关心。  
就和过去一样，每一条节日祝福，只会打开置顶的X，写上一堆又全部删除，最后只留下几个字，xx快乐。

陈宥维在几天后的半夜辗转，发了一长段的告白通往X的消息库，却显示为空号，无法接受。  
仿佛人间蒸发，仿佛从未存在。  
陈宥维再也没有听到过夏瀚宇的消息。

14  
夏瀚宇以为由爱才能生恨。  
恨，但克制恨意，因为毕竟是曾经的兄弟，但，恨意还是会从缝隙里溢出。  
夏瀚宇以为自己对邓超元的是爱和恨，可在某个念头突然出现的时候才发现自己也不知道自己在想什么。  
他看见陈宥维身边的邓超元，他的第一反应是，邓超元，你别碰他。  
这个念头怪异又理不清逻辑，夏瀚宇甚至控制不住自己的情绪，调头就走，却被陈宥维拉住。无从解释，只能恶狠狠地警告，“离他远一点。”  
陈宥维，你离他远一点，他真的很危险。  
算我求你。

夏瀚宇会一直回复陈宥维，以为是礼貌，其实是别的。因为在更早的时候，夏瀚宇刚刚遇见邓超元的时候，有那么一刹那的相似，邓超元绅士的关心和坏事得逞却阳光得过分的微笑，和陈宥维高中的时候自说自话做他的代言人，不经过他的同意替他报名跳高，得逞以后理直气壮地笑如出一辙。

夏瀚宇依赖邓超元，是因为高中的时候有一个很像的人，他在不知不觉依赖。邓超元让他走，心里的痛苦，是硬生生把依赖拔掉后的候群症。  
夏瀚宇以为自己是不甘心，以为自己是尊敬憧憬甚至一点点超越兄弟情的东西，但事实上确实，两个人并存的时候，内心的想法才能让他看清楚。

本来会相安无事的，夏瀚宇成功吞并了西线做掉了试图处理邓超元的群体，邓超元也没有食言，至少他从陈宥维那里得知的消息如此。  
不过事情不会有本来。  
邓超元去了国外，无影无迹。  
陈宥维千百次打开和X的短信记录，新年快乐生日快乐中秋快乐国庆快乐消息旁边都带着红色惊叹号。

活着也是煎熬。

—END—


End file.
